Confused Luv
by Prima Lin
Summary: kagome is the most gorgeous girl in school.all the guys try to get her even her friend,takuto.her life is slowly turning up side down for the worst.but theres one other guy who also wants her,thats sesshomaru and he wont stop until he gets what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

High school days

" Hold me tight-if this is how it feels

I don't want to know

What it was like to be in love with some one

I love you-my tears won't stop

And so I wish

That I have never met you

How long would I be thinking of you?

My sighs fogged up the window glass

Can a candle flame

Still melt my trembling heart?

Hold me tight, tight enough to break me

So even in an icy wind or a blizzard

I won't feel cold

I miss you-every time I think of you...."

Kagome sang her gifted angel voice in the golden brass mirror that hanged in her room. She reached over for the stained black brush and gentle stroke her long pitch black silk hair. After she was finished she headed toward her closet. Kagome reached in and brought out her school uniform. First to go on was her dark lush red skirt then a plain crystal white shirt came over her chest. A lush red scarf outlined the collar of her shirt and was soon made into a up-side-down Y shape. Almost forgetting her school bag was grabbed and Kagome rushed down the stairs and she went through the front door. There Kagome enjoyed the warm morning breeze that brushed up against her gorges face. She knew that today was going to an excellent day as always.

(At School)

Arriving to her third year in high school, Kagome was known all around the school. Every day many of her bystanders greeted her as she walked down those hallways. Making her way towards her locker was a surprise waiting for her arrival. She carefully opened her locker but was soon slammed shut by some one else. Standing there leaning against the lockers was none other than Takuto(an other character from Full Moon Osagashite). Takuto is an incredibly sweet but a good looking guy. Wearing an all black shirt covered his chest, then plain pale blue jeans. To finish it with his rich dark black hair was neatly ordered in to a signal small pony-tail. " Hey whats up? I just wanted to stop by and try to sneak a kiss from you before first period." Then there he made his move and leaned right into her. But the only he felt on his lips was Kagome's finger. " Don't try to rush your self. We're not even together in a relationship. I got to go before my history teacher gives me detention again. Bye." With those words she was gone and she headed the other way. As Kagome was walking Takuto couldn't help himself. His eyes kept following her every which way thinking many things. " Damn she is fine all over, can't wait for that to be mine some day!" Then he went to his own class with many thoughts stuck inside his head.

"Binggggggggg..." Went the fourth period bell and it was time for gym class. All the guys and girls have their own locker rooms were they change into their gym clothes. Today Kagome brought along with her favorite t-shirt that is written over the chest area, Hug Me All Over. To compliment the basic shirt was white pants that fitted her curves. Since it was gym class all the students must do some type of exercise. But Kagome was known for doing nothing. Standing in the corner with her best friend, Sango, they right a way they started to socialize. Every time those to were distracted by the appearances of the good looking guys that kept walking by them. But there was a presence of anger flowing in the air. On the other side of the room was Takuto thinking hard about something. With out warning he began to move over to where Kagome is located at. His arm stretched out and had a grip Kagome's hand and turned her warm body around. Then leaned her back and then the next thing that happened the touch of his lips were against hers. All attention were on them. The room was filled with chatters of surprise and jealousy. Soon all was silent until a loud noise was made and it was shown. A stinging pain of a hand print was sewn on to Takuto's face. Kagome had left the gym room embarrassed. Right on time the school bell rang again it was time for fifth period classes. Every one was talking about what had happened during fourth period.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry peoples about not updating this story. I had a lot to do plus I have to go

mad homework and other things. So thax for waiting and again im mad sorry.

plus check out my other stories on my profile. But I think yahz might like this story

called Open Minded.

Thax a bunch

Prima Lin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe this is happening to me!"

Kagome was shouting in anger.

All the girls in the girls changing room were putting all eyes on her.

They couldn't stop giggling and whispering about what happened during gym class.

"Can all of yahs shut the hell up?! You guys think that this is something to laugh about. Or don't you think that I have mad dirt on every single person in this room. Yall better hurry and bounce unless you want your-!"

" Kagome just chill for a minute and watch what you say because you don't know what might be coming to you! Every one out now!!"

Sango screeched while trying to calm down an angry friend.

All the girls just looked at one another and thought of the worst. Before you had noticed they were all gone in a flash.

"Sango how am I going to show my face to the whole school out there. My whole life has been burned to crisp. Its all Takuto's fault, what in the world was going through his mind?"

Kagome had a worried sad expression on her face that seemed to have lost all hope.

"Maybe your right. I have seen him act mad weird lately since what happened."

"Wait what happened. Just because we _use to_ be friends, he stopped telling me things.

"You didn't hear about what happened, where the hell have you been for the longest?"

"Just tell me ok? I'm really worried about him."

"Okay then. This all happened about a week ago or maybe less. But I heard from some one that his parents left on a vacation trip to the Caribbean. They were supposed to have been back for a while. But word had it that they died in a fire in their hotel. The police think that some one set the fire. This person was set the hotel on fire since it's not to far from a drug spot. So now he has nothing really. No home, not much money, and he's alone."

Kagome couldn't hold it in much longer she began to sob a bit.

"I'm fine."

Kagome said while whipping the tears off her lifeless face.

"I think that's the bell again. Come on Kagome or we'll be late again!"

Sango quickly grabbed hold of Kagome's wrist and dashed out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(After school)

"Thank god this crazy day is over."

Kagome said with relief as she slammed her locker shut.

"See what did I told you. Plus you wanted to cut class so you can hurry and get home."

Sango gave a bit of a giggle as she also locked her locker.

"Hey Sango walk me out"

"Sure, what are friends for?"

As they headed for the door, they really couldn't resist looking at a poster taped to the glass window.

Kagome started to turn hot red. Sango tried to find cover but it was already too late.

"How could they?!? They already started putting up posters about what happened!"

"Calm down, maybe tomorrow will be a better day."

Sango gave a sly smile and a bit a fear along with it.

Kagome lost all words. The only thing she really wanted to do is rip up this poster. But all she did for now was crumpling it up and throwing it away in the trash.

And they headed for the door.

Outside was like heaven for Kagome. Out of the hallway air, going home, and just to relax.

Now there was a new main goal for Kagome, and that's to get home.

Sango noticed her too. Sango was losing hope for her all the time after school. This never gets old. Sango snapped her fingers and that caught Kagome's attention.

"Are you done day-dreaming again?"

"Ohhh sorry about that. Hey want to come over my house; I have that movie you've been dieing to see."

"What will I do with out you? To your house!!!"

Sango seemed to be a little seven year old again.

As they began walking to Kagome's house, Sango realized that she forgot her math text book in her locker. As always Kagome waits for her to return.

Kagome was too tired to stand so she decided to take a set on the stair case outside of the school. Kagome was so confused about a lot of things she placed her face in the cup of her hands. Then only for a moment it began to seem a bit cold. She noticed that the sun stopped beaming at her. She looked up, and there was him the hottest guy at school, Sesshomaru.

"Hey don't I know you?"

He said with a cool calm smile.

"Maybe, but my name is Kagome. But we're on different floors."

Kagome trying to keep her cool.

"Ooh yeah I remember now. Hey listen I heard about what happened today. You have a lot of guts walking around in those hallways after that little display. Hey we should hang out some time again."

"I think I will like that. Thanks"

Then before Sesshomaru turned around to be on his way he left some thing to remember. He lean towards her gently not trying to freak out the poor girl. And gave her a small kiss on her cheek since it was too soon for her wanted lips. At that moment Kagome was in shock and was blushing so bad.

He separated his self from her smooth cheek and began to be on his way. All he said to her was,

"Can't wait to see you again and thanks for the conversation."

As he faded away.

Kagome was still in shock and couldn't say or think of what to do. But then he leaped into the air as she heard a loud scream from behind.

"How-what-you-!"

Sango couldn't even find the words to speak.

"Just come on I'll tell you at my house."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(On the way home)

Beep, beep-

Sango's cell phone started to go off. She flipped on her phone she started to read her text message.

"Hey I can't go, something just came up. Sorry."

"It's alright I'll just see you tomorrow then."

"Don't forget to tell me what happened between you and you know who. I'll call you later on tonight. Bye!!!!"

Sango yelled as she dashed in another direction.

Kagome continue on walking just wanting to make it home. As she was walking to the left of her was a gap between two buildings. Then at that very moment a pair of hands leaped out of the darkness. They grabbed hold of her, one holding her arm tight and the other covering her mouth. She began to scream and trying to break free but that plan failed. She was being drawn into the darkness; she was looking into the figures face. She was shocked and the hand covering her mouth let go show her complete face. All she said was,

"Takuto"

She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry peoples about not updating the new chapter sooner.

But things have been getting mad busy.

Plus do you know how hard it is to make a really good third chapter for this story.

I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter ( cause I worked my butt off on this one).

Thanx a bunch,

-Prima Lin

P.s., I started putting titles for my chapters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter three: Everything's out on the table

Kagome wished that she was day dreaming the way she always did.

But sadly this was the real world.

Kagome had lost all words to say anything. She thought that he finally had gone completely crazy.

Then she just came out with it, " What the are you doing!?" Kagome gasped for air.

" I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. I knew that if you ever saw me in school, well….you would have my head."

" And you think this is funny? What you did out there was mortifying me, this isn't a sick joke so you can show off to your dumb friends. This isn't a place that I want to be talking to you at."

" Well actually this is the perfect time and place." Takuto said with a confused smile.

" How stupid are you, like really?" She paused for a moment, " And…and what the hell was that little display you put on"

" You don't know….how it feels to be left all alone." His cracked as he spoke. And there at the dime of the sun ray was a single shed of tear that exploded when it landed on the ground.

This was the first time she had ever seen him cried in front of her like that. Then Kagome totally forgot her anger towards Takuto. She forgot where she was, what she was thinking, and her feelings…….towards him.

Kagome couldn't help her self, she too began to cry. Kagome lifted her hands and placed them around Takuto's jaw line. All she wanted was to comfort him.

" You're the only…….the only one who understands and you have been there for me." Takuto couldn't bear to show his face to her.

" I don't know what happened between us. We used to be very close friends when we were small. What happened to us?"

" Things just got so complicated."

" Then don't worry I'll help you, what are friends for?"

Then before her eyes, something went wrong. As soon as she finished her sentence, a hurling fist came straight towards her. Kagome's eyes widened with shock. Then it all just stopped like thin air. Kagome couldn't move her body not even an expression was on her face. All there was, was a blank look. Then she came back into realization her wide eyes slowly turned to her left and there she saw his fist extended. He was only about a inch away from her gently curved neck. Kagome again slowly moved her face in the same position as before. She looked at him, deeply in his lost eyes.

" I can't do that Kagome, I just can't! I'm no longer a friend to you. There's just something more to it and you just don't get it. Kagome-"

Her emotions quickly turned sour.

" Stop! Just Stop it already! I almost felt sorry for you. But what you just did- I don't know what to do anymore. The only thing I'm sure about right now is that I don't give a crap about how you feel about me. Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Kagome pushed him aside, forgetting that she even knew him. All she wanted to do was to be at home, in the comfort of her room, alone. She made her way towards the main street. Until she felt a strong pull on her arm. It was so powerful that it just carried her light body across the air. And there Kagome went. Kagome was slammed into the ally brick wall. Her back, her head, everywhere on her body was in pain. Takuto let go of her and Kagome just fell onto the dust.

He looked down at her. Kagome's face was covered in tears and dirt. Takuto didn't know who he was any more. He didn't know what to do. He just ran for his dear life and left her there.

Kagome struggled to get her self up. As she made her way towards the main street. She tried to see if he was really gone.

He ways.

" What really happened to him?" Kagome thought.

( later at home)

Kagome was just looking up at her ceiling since she had a lot to think about. She couldn't take it any more. She got up from her warm bed and went towards her window. Feeling the cool breeze brush up against her was like heaven. A minute later her cell phone began to ring.

" Who could that be now?"

Kagome went and grabbed her phone on the night stand. She looked at her caller ID. As always it was her best friend Sango. But this time Kagome decided not to pick it up. But the ringing stared to get really annoying. On its last ring she just picked up the call.

" Hey, what's up?"

" I called you early but you didn't pick up I started to get really worried about you."

" Oh it's nothing I was sleeping when you called."

Kagome couldn't believe her self, she never lied to her about something so important that happened to Kagome like today.

" Hey Sango are you busy on Friday?'

" No, why?"

" Can you stay over after school I have a lot to tell you."

" yeah sure but can you just tell me it now?"

" I can't it'll take way to long, see you on Friday. Bye."

" Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Don't forget to review!!!!

Thanx a lot for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: author needs some help

**Hey go guys this is Prima Lin,**

**Sorry about not updating a new chapter for Confused Luv but geez I have a life to live.**

**All I'm asking from you guys is HELP.**

**I cant come up with a good chapter lately, authors writing block( which means I'm stuck)**

**So if you can tell me how you want the story's next chapter to be then just hit me up.**

**But the chapter has to involve Sesshomaru because it seems that he hasn't been in the story enough.**

**So just tell me your ideas and who ever's next story chapter idea I like. I'll post for the next chapter and give credit to that person in the chapter.**

**P.S: the next chapter can not be nasty or sexual cause I'm not that kind of person.**

**Thanx a lot,**

**Prima Lin.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Stories you guys might also like:_

_**I Live my Life and You Live Yours**__( by: __**S3rrenity4193**__)_

_Sesshoumaru had left her. He left. He didn't even say good-bye. He just left. I'm so stupid to actually believe he would love me. So stupid.' she whispered. She was not going to cry. He didn't deserve her tears. He fucked her and left. He wasn't worth it_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Who to Chose???_

_( That Friday Afternoon) _

_**Sango's P.O.V**_

_I scurried across the steps of the wooden stair cases, making sure not to make too much noise. It took for ever to get up those two flights of stairs, "no wonder I fail gym class" _I sighed. But its no time to get off track, this was serious. Kagome has been out of school for a week and that's not like her at all.

I finally make it to her bedroom door, with my hand clutched to the knob. I flung the door open. There I saw her there, kneeling against the window looking outside, just doing nothing.

" Kagome-"

"yea?" Kagome quickly replied.

" Are you okay or something because your not acting like your usual self?" I looked at Kagome with a concerned look on her face.

Kagome suddenly came to her feet, trying so hard not to show her face to me, still gazing through the stainless glass window. Then she made her way to her soft, calming bed. She laid there just looking at the ceiling for a minute or two. Kagome broke the silence, " I really don't know Sango, I really don't know?"

" What happened Kagome? Tell me, I'm freaking out here." I started to panic, thinking of the worst.

" You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." she sighed.

" Try me Kagome."

" Well its about……Takuto. I don't know what's wrong with him, he just been acting weird lately. He al--" the sentence just wouldn't come out of Kagome's throat, as she struggled to spit out the words. " He almost struck me, but something , something happened that he just missed me by an inch."

" what the fuck Kagome?!" I couldn't help my self. " How could you just let him do that to you, and not just tell me sooner. I thought we told each other _everything_?"

" I just didn't know what to do, okay." Kagome stuffed her face into the fine silk pillow.

Suddenly I felt pity for her and I couldn't stay that mad at her.

" Kagome I'm sorry but you really should have said something to me."

" but that's not really the big problem." Kagome said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

" W-what do you mean?" My eyebrows lifted up-wards.

" I didn't realize how much he cared for me and that hurted him so much. But now I'm started to have a confused feeling about him every time I think of him." Kagome made a sly frown.

" Kagome please tell me that your not going crazy right now?

" I-I'm not its just that I'm worried about him. But--"

" I think you need to get your mind off all of this." As a brilliant idea sparked into my head.

"How."

" Come with me." I grabbed her hand and whisked her out her bed, leading her toward her front door.

" Where are we going Sango?"

" You'll see." I gave her a wink.

All Kagome gave me back was a worried look, _she never has trust in me any more_, I giggled.

····

" Uhhhh Sango…….the Pier?" Kagome gave me a confused looked.

" Today is the last day the carnival would be in town, sooooo….I decided to take you with me. All this fun should take your mind off things. Come on lets have some fun!"

Once again I grabbed her tight by the wrist and whisked her way.

( Later)

" Sango, look at the sunset, its so pretty. Sometimes I forget that things like this still exists." She looked up at the sky and gave out a deep painful sigh.

I wanted to cheer her up so badly but it seems its going to take more then some fun to forget about this. I tried to think of something quickly, I looked up and there it hit me. The ferries wheel. I stood up from the old wooden bench and stood right in front of Kagome. I bent over until I was about two inches away from her face. She looked up at me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. _It was kinda creepy to stare at._

" I cant believe that I have one potion left for you, ughhh, you're a tough case. I'm going to take you up into the ferries wheel."

" Sango you don't have to do this I'm just not in the right mood today I--"

" I'm not going to listen to this sappy crap any more, lets go." I gave with a pleasant smile.

**Kagome's POV**

Me and Sango carefully mad our way in the stripped-colored cart with a huge bold black number that read, 18. The operator shut the metal gate door and warned us to buckle the set belts. When the operator turned the key and the gears created a loud but yet silent sound that echoed a bit. I had to much stuff stuck in my head to focus on anything else. I turned around and gazed endlessly at the sunset. Until the silence was broken.

" Kagome tell the real reason why your thinking _a lot _about him?" she gave me that look that just reads, I want to know now.

How can I answer that if I don't even know the answer for my self. Knowing somebody like him for a long time you just cant help the feeling to worry about him. But why am I lying to my self now. I know worry isn't the right answer, its something more complex than that. The more I thought about it the more I felt my cheeks getting warmer.

" Kagome y-your blushing?!" Sango gave with a blank look while she point her finger at me, directly.

I couldn't tell her, just couldn't. The next thing I knew, the operator opened the gate and the first chance I got was the one I took. I flew out that cart leaving Sango behind. I ran for my dear life, keeping my eyes shut. But all I heard was my name, " Kagome!!!!!" as the sound fated with the crowd.

···

I was pressed against the sea covered boards under the pier. I was patting for air as if I was about to die at any given minute. The salty sea breeze wiped against my ivory skin gave me a haven feeling again. The dirty golden sand was wet and sticking against my skin. I tossed my shoes in the mid air landing with no sound. The crash of the waves was all that was there. Or so I thought.

I walked weightlessly again the golden rubble, until I saw something. I quietly but still ran behind a saggy pole with barnacles clung to the bottom of it. And yet I saw something so beautiful near the shore. Surprising it was Sesshomaru. His silk silver hair blew in the wind and I caught a glimpse of his sad alburn eyes. As the wind came my way in dance along my snow white dress, and that's what caught his attention. As if my dress whispered to him just ever so gently.

I frozen so still that Goosebumps covered most of my body when he locked his deep stare with mine. Then with out warning he suddenly began to walk over in my direction. Running was out of the question he already saw me. His broad shoulders stood over me like he was protecting me.

I slowly looked up at him and was shocked that all I saw was sadness and no other emotion. He raised his hand to cradle the out line of my jaw line. I was so intense that I couldn't think of what I should do next. He bent slightly, his lips barely touching mine. His warm breath was so sweet to me. Thin the softest touch laid on my lips. So warm, delicate, perfect. And yet so wrong. I forgot what was I doing but it wasn't right at all. I rapidly pushed him way from the chest, breaking his passionate kiss. I turned around without looking at him. I ran and scooped up my shoes I felt no hesitation to stop. I ran till I was back in the town. Then my phone began to rang. _Ooohh great who it this time!!_ I dug in my small over the shoulder badge purse. I checked the caller ID while gasping for air.

_I couldn't believe it, it was Takuto!!!! _

My heart sank

* * *

Pleaz remember to review on the new chapter!!

ND srry guys for makin u guys wait, I was caught up in school work. Ima try to do the next chapter quick.

Thanx for reading XD


	6. Chapter 6

Prima Lin: hey guys, well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating anything. But life has been pretty busy for me. Since school is over for me, I'm going to have lots more time to be writing my stories. So here's a new chapter of confused luv. And once again I am sorry for not updating anything and thanks for being patience with me guys! So here the new chapter!

Chapter 6: _Him_

I just laid there, in my bed. Dead silence, yea that's what it seemed to be hanging around me. I couldn't stand to look at anyone, let alone anything. So I covered my eyes with my arm, my mouth sown shut. While I still had my cellphone in my gripped hand.

I couldn't think straight, with so many things going on in my mind, it was impossible to sort things out. Well with my situation of the both of them.

My facial expression had tensed up.

_Why me, of all people?_ I couldn't help it, my hands just balled up into a fist.

But the anger just evaporated out of me, and soon the cracks of my lips had dimmed down to a shady frown. _Am I really supposed to choose between them? _With Sesshomaru. I felt myself blush, and my very lips went dry. As long as I can remember, he was the one I ever wanted. From the first time I saw him in junior high, until now. I always had strong feelings for him, watching him pass by me every time I got the chance. But that was just the thing; he never gave me the look of recognition before. But what I can't get is what's so different now? But that kiss…it just happened. His lips were so tender, something I couldn't imagine—

_**BUZZZZZZ….**_

The cellphone in my hand had vibrated. I finally got to look at who it was. Opening up my phone, and I noticed that I got one new message, from….Takuto. I thought I was losing my vision or something but the entire message read were only two words, _I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry,__I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_… it just kept on repeating itself in my head. Until I went completely went blank. _I'm sorry is all he had to say, huh? _A sly and devious grin had slithered across my poorly profound face. I lost my self and had whisked my phone across the entire wall. Unfortunately, I managed to break my phone.

"Life sucks." I coldly whispered beneath my hushed breath. _Especially with him_.

_**Tap, tap...**_

I quickly raised my head, alarmed by the tapping sound coming from my window. But again the tapping wouldn't stop. I got up and staggered my way to the window. In a moment of disbelief, I dropped to my knees to what I am seeing. I wasn't sure if I was really dreaming of it, but I had a feeling it was completely real. _It can't be you?_

My arms were shaking as I fiddled to get the window doors to open. I managed to get them open, but to surprise I didn't want. "Takuto?" I was completely dumbfounded.

"Uhh, what are you doing in a tree?" I was still skeptical.

But he didn't say anything, had his arms crossed over his chest, sitting on a branch, leaning against the stem of the tree. The same old Takuto, it never changes.

But nothing happened.

I was on my last nerve and couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, "If you're not going to say anything. Then just stop wasting my time!-"

"Wait! I know that lately I haven't been myself and I've done stuff to you I wish I didn't do. But really all I have to say is I'm sorry."

"Hmm, sorry huh? That's all you have to say? One little word can't fix any mistake that any person makes, and that includes you! You act like you can magically take back what you did, but you just can't." Suddenly it was getting harder to see him, my vision was drastically warping. And I began to cry. I didn't want the show them to him, I used the sleeve of my arm to cover my eyes.

Wiping away my tears, I looked back at him. But he wore this emotion-filled face with scorching regretful eyes.

All I can see was him, head bent and gripping the branch with such hurt. And finally, "I know sorry can't fix or make anything go away. But honestly i don't have anything else, but if I did then I would give you everything I need to make this better."

"Takuto…." But I couldn't say anything else, I was just completely speechless. What was I supposed to tell him?

"Well I guess since, I can't do anything to fix this, I might as well leave-"

"Please don't go! Stay, please." I blurted out.

"Why? I thought you hated me. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me, after what I did to you."

I tried very hard to say something, but the words wouldn't come out as if i didn't have a voice to begin with.

"Honestly….i don't want to see you leave again, just like the last time. You just left, you left everyone behind, you left me behind. You didn't even say goodbye. How am I to know that next time you leave it might be for good." I couldn't look at him now I just can't. I walked into a corner and pulled my legs toward me and buried my face in my knees.

_Did I really just say those things? Why?_

But then I heard footsteps, coming closer to me and then stopped. I lifted my head to find myself looking straight into his eyes.

"You know I have my reasons for leaving. But for you to worry about me, your just as before when we were kids." It's been the first time I saw him smile in a long time. "Let me help you up." He reached his hand, looking down at it I didn't hesitate to deny it. I gave him my hand and found myself standing along with him.

Suddenly without warning, a bolt of thunder had ripped across the sky and cracked down the air waves. The lining of the sky sobbed out lightening blue tears, and screeched beyond the miles of distance.

The crack of thunder came out of nowhere, without thinking I wrapped my arms around him. I am terrified of thunder and lighting. But it was just now that I realized what I just did. I quickly released my arms, bearly touching him. And slowly looked up at him, and he gave me the returned looked of sadness and want. I didn't know what was happening, but my heart was picking up speed and I felt my cheeks rise in temperature. He grasped my arms, with no harm, and pulled me in closer to him. He drew closer to my lips. Even though his lips didn't land on my own, it was still close enough that I could feel them. For some reason it seemed like he wanted to, but something was holding him back. "Takuto" I whispered, but hearing his name coming from me made him do what he really wanted. His lips purged mine. But this kiss was something different from any other. His lips slid and danced across mine, feeling soft and passionate then anything. He took the lead while I wasn't afraid of giving my feelings back to him.

Breaking away for a breath of air, I couldn't stop kissing him. Being afraid that I'll forget what his lips tasted and felt like. Sharing the warmth between us. This feeling I had was something indescribable, I didn't want to let him go.

My fingers curled in and muffled their selves in the edges of his shirt, removing it from his very chest. Feeling very bit of his warm body, marking it as mine. But with him, he treated me so delicately, afraid that I'll break him his hands. His fingers casketed along my back underneath my shirt, wanting to take his time, enjoying himself. As if he wanted to memorize and appreciate everything about me. Removing my shirt seemed easy to him. Wrapping his arms around me, showing his affection in every way. Allowing him to do what I thought would never happen, was something I was willing to give, and that came with everything.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay I'm going to be honest with you guys. I don't write about sex scenes, it's just not me. So I'm sorry about leading it on, but I purposely intended to do it. Wanted you guys to get excited and pumped. But if you want to go and imagine what happens, then go ahead by all means. But I'm just giving you guys a head up. And like I said I'm sorry.**

(AFTER)

I laid there, in my bed right next to him. Looking at him, thinking about a million things about him. Watching him sleep, I've never seen him so peaceful before. I reached out and gently grabbed his hand, for that's what I really wanted now. I guess I was so gentle since I managed to wake him up and startling myself.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" He whispered back.

I just smiled, "nothing."

Seeing him smile was the most beautifulest thing I've seen.

My eyes started to become heavy, and everything else began to dissipate, even him. The last thing I heard were his words,

_I love you, I've always have._

Before I drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
